The white dragon
by Jasmine Phoenix
Summary: Serafine is haunted by a face in her nightmares, the face of the white dragon. She finds out more about this dragon, and realizes she has so much more to hate him for, she begins a journey with newly made friends to seek answers and revenge. *Please review... Good, bad, it all helps :)*
1. A new treasure

The light from the twin moons of Nirn guided my way; it was my only source of comfort in the dark. I heard a wolf howl in the distance and soft pitter-patter of creature's feet scattering around me as I ran in the too familiar landscape of Skyrim. I had travelled this rout so many times I knew every bump in the road. The scent of lavender filled my nose and even in the dark I knew I was close to Whiterun, the main trading route and city of Skyrim. Whiterun's dungeons felt like home to me; I had spent so many nights in their cells that I now longed for the comfort of its steel arms around my hard mat on its cold floors. It was the closest thing to a home I had ever had.

I was a dark elf, being Elvin brought an unearned hate from most races in Skyrim. I had no family or friends, I had only ever known distain and bitterness from people all over Skyrim, no wonder I had no ties or loyalties, it made it easier for my trade, I was a natural born thief, picking locks and sneaking around came naturally to me. However just because I loved thievery didn't make me successful, at the moment I was currently running over thorns with no shoes and sore, bleeding feet, a very empty belly and an arrow sticking out of my back, the damn thing was in a spot I couldn't reach, with all this I still had a huge, proud smile on my face, I had escaped the last city with a huge coin purse on my side that was jingling with every step I took, it made my spirit soar and kept my stamina up.

Not after long I saw the city's silhouette in the distance. A sigh of relief filled my body. I slowed my pace to a fast walk and noticed my surroundings, I picked some lavender and thistle bush on my way, later I could sneak into an alchemy lab and make myself a good drink later. Tiredness overwhelmed me as I approached the city, a band of travellers had made a camp close to the city's entrance, and it was a band of Kajiit, half feline, half human. I had a small obsession with this race.

"You approach as eef you know us, strangerr. Who are you and what do you want?"Asked the leader of the band, he had a foreign accent and rolled his rs, making him sound as if he was purring.

"A warm meal and a good trade." I said leaving my coin purse in plain sight.

He regarded me with intelligent eyes, searching me to see if I was a waste of time.

"Of course, seet down" He said not missing an opportunity. "Any travellerr is welcome." This was a magnificent Kajiit, his fur was long and smooth, you could tell he was wealthy. It made me twitch with excitement looking at his wooden chests, wondering what treasures were inside.

"What do you have for sale?" I asked.

"Take a look." He offered showing me to his items laid over a beautifully handmade carpet. Just looking at the items I knew I couldn't afford them. They were weapons from all over Skyrim, most shone with enchantments. There were shields and horned helmets; my eyes grew as I looked over all the items, I knew I only had one hundred gold coins in my newly attained coin purse and I needed to spend it wisely, I couldn't get into too much trouble in Whiterun as I was starting to get a reputation in other cities and was becoming unwelcomed just about everywhere, I was beginning to forget which cities I had a bounty in. My eyes were drawn back towards a one handed blade that looked like it had some kind of fire enchantment on it; it was beautifully crafted orcish steel. It had a price of four hundred and forty five gold coins, my heart ached. The Kaatjii handed me a bowl of fish stew,

"Come acrross anything eenterresting in yourr trravels frriend?" He asked me. I smiled at the 'friend' reference, I felt comfortable with lycanthropes, half human half animals as they were also outcasts in Skyrim, suffering from the same racial abuse.

"Just a lot of rumours." I took my attention away from the Kaajtji's items, to the right of his tent his companions were seated around a fire warming up, the Kajiit didn't seem too interested in a trade, and he must have sized me up as a small fish. "Everyone is saying the dragons are back, there have been a couple sightings up near Solitude." The Kajiit nodded, sitting down on the rug with crossed legs, I sat down next to him eating my stew between words, I couldn't remember the last time I had a good solid meal, I had eaten the last of my old goat's cheese two days ago.

"Yes, I have hearrd these rroumorrs too." I couldn't sense the least bit of fear in his voice, when most people spoke about the rumoured dragons appearing there was usually fear streaked across their faces or they would start preying to Stendarr the god of Mercy and justice.

"You are not afraid of dragons?" I asked him, he was stuffing a pipe with fresh tobacco, he shrugged.

"Where most see dangerr, I just see opporrtunity." He lit his pipe and a great cloud of smoke bellowed around him. "Some tabac?" He offered his pipe to me. I smiled and took it, to me this was a sign of familiarity, and I didn't want to decline his offer of comradeship. I inhaled, warm smoke filling my lungs, I coughed out the rest. The Kajiit chuckled, his smile reaching his eyes,

"My name is Ri'saad friend." I smiled passing Ri'saad's pipe.

"My name is Sarafine." I said to him.

"You don't seem too afrraid of the dragons rreturn yourrself." Ri'saad leaned over and pulled out the arrow that was still sticking out of my back. "You seem like one that enjoys dangerr."

I smiled. "The more people are looking up at the sky, the less they will be looking down at their purses." I said instantly regretting my loss of control, I was not watching what I was saying, I started to wonder to Ri'saads aim was to offer me a false sense of friendship to get more information from me and I didn't want him to refuse selling to me if he knew I was a thief. He didn't seem to lose any trust or interest in me after my remark.

"Aaah." He chuckled. "I knew I liked something in you. We are of the same, finding opportunity in all things." He chuckled louder, even though nothing was funny, his joy was infectious and our chuckles filled the night's air.

I awoke to strange words burning me ears. It was an ancient language; it felt as if it was filling me up with power. My eyes shot open, I was inside Ri'saad's tent, and he was lying curled up next to me, purring contently in his sleep. I stood up, this strange feeling had nothing to do with the tabac I had last night, however it filled me with the same euphoria. I stumbled out the tent, my vision was bubble and my brain was fuzzy, I felt as if I could understand the strange words but I just couldn't make them out, the words were power. I looked around, there was no one around, I looked at my hands, they felt stronger, my skin prickled as if I had scales forming. The voice echoed in my ears bringing me to my knees, whoever or whatever it was, it was close.

The feeling passed and I breathed in the early morning icy fresh air. The moon was setting over Skyrim and dew covered the shrubbery. I felt renewed and energetic, ready for the warm embrace of my favourite city. But I couldn't resist the nagging thought at the back of my mind. Even after Ri'saad opened his hearth up for me and shared a meal, the thought of that enchanted blade wouldn't leave me alone, I had no use for it of course, a lowly pickpocket like me would only be tied down with a huge blade to lug around, but to own something that magnificent teased me. I made up my mind.

I snuck back into Ri'saads tent, his comrades were fast asleep by the fire place outside, the female Kajiit I had seen last night in armour, obviously a guard of sorts must be out hunting, I saw my opportunity and took it, _how could Ri'saad be upset with me if it was something he had admired about me last night?_ besides, I had lived by one rule and one rule only, not to form any bonds or loyalties.

The wooden chest I saw they put the sword in was not far from the entrance, I took out my lock picks, if there was one skill I was proud of it was my lock picking ability. In no time at all the chest was open and the sword glowed, filling my heart with excitement. I grabbed it; it was heavier than I thought. I tip toed out of the tent and slowly started to make my way to the city, so casual with what I had done I was in no panic to get away.


	2. The man beast

The sky was beginning to turn an orange hue as the sun was rising. I strapped the sword around my waist, feeling a new sense of pride, the Whiterun guard at the entrance nodded his greeting and allowed me to pass into the city, as I walked into the familiar place I noticed my reflection, my long white hair was loosely laying down my back and on my shoulders, my pale grey skin was getting a slightly darker colour to it after my long journey, the enchanted orc blade hang off my waist saying _don't mess with me, _I wasn't too sure why my feet had taken me to Whiterun, but I knew soon I would be neck deep in mischief.

I strolled through the city, my eyes darting from place to place looking for something to do or steal, I saw an apple ripe for picking, the vender of the stall in a word battle with a client. I nicked it, walking casually off, taking the first sweet bite of the apple, juice trickling down my chin. I went into the Mead hall of Jorrvaska, the meeting place for a heroic band called the companions, I still needed shoes and knew that there would be some good armoured boots in there, the companions would unwind after a hard and long mission and sometimes get drunk and leave there things around, asking to be taken.

Jorrvaska was always rather quiet most people avoided it knowing and fearing the companions. I swung the doors open; a warm open fire in the centre of the room greeted me and warmed me up from the cold morning air. A long table framed the fire pit, I sat down, a sweet bun freshly laid on a silver plate was abandoned, only one bite was taken from it. I pretended to admire my reflection in my spoon, but secretly glanced around the room, looking for treasures, there were only two people in the room as far as I could see, one was a man half balding, he didn't look at all like a companion, the other was a man dressed just about the same as me, dressed in rags, he seemed very familiar, he had shoulder length greasy dark hair. I turned my attention back to the task at hand, no one had seemed to leave any items laying around of any value, just a book or two here or there. I scoffed down the sweet bun and drank a bit of the nord mead.

Once my belly was full I strolled around the room, pretending to be looking at the buildings architecture, it was a pretty interesting building anyway so I interest wasn't too put on, the building was incorporated with an old barge for its roof that must have been used by the first companions to set sail here.

I saw some stairs leading down that was most likely whee the living quarter were. If I was found I would be in some serious trouble, the companions were a fearsome group that were soaked up to their chins in blood and guts, most of their missions were honourable, but let's just say there weren't the most forgiving people.

I snuck down the stairs, trying not to make a sound but every stair seemed to squeak and groan, _damn old shit hole _I thought cursing the ancient building. I got to the bottom of the stairs, I could hear faint voices on the other side of the door, but they seemed to be getting more and more distant, I pried the door open just a peak, no one was there. So I slipped passed, Old oak filled my nose, it was a homey place, fire torches lit every so often, fire light flickered and danced off the walls.

I heard footsteps coming so I quickly darted down the hall and into the first room on the right; I pushed the door closed slightly. The footsteps retreated further down the hall way. I looked around the room I was in, my eyes narrowed on a wooden chest _Bingo! _Just what I was looking for! I took out my lock picks and begun my work, the chest was a tricky one, took me all of two minutes to open it, it creaked open, my heart stopped for a second, I could hear voices coming down the passage.

"I've taken up a contract, so I will be away for a while brother." Came a deep raspy voice, it was very close by so I ducked away behind the door, hidden by the dark. The two voices were talking about the ones contract, however I wasn't listening, and it wasn't about me so I wasn't interested. I waited a while behind the door, my attention span was beginning to waver and I searched the room for anything of worth, the owner of the room didn't own many things, it was mainly weapons scattered around the room, even on the bed, they were all too heavy for me, I could tell by just looking at them, I had never owned a weapon until now, only my small pocket knife, but that couldn't even threaten someone, it had gotten me out of one or two scrapes though. My attention was drawn back to the voices outside.

"I have lost the ability to control my transformations, it's been happening more than once a day now, I feel I can't be around civilians, I can't trust myself." They were obviously having a private conversation, and I felt like I was intruding but they had gotten my attention, anything weird and wonderful like lycanthropy and I was all ears... I literally was all ears though, I thought, as a dark elf, they were long and pointy; I brushed my white hair over my ears subconsciously. I took my attention away from my insecurities.

"You can't let your feelings get the better of you brother, you have to try and hold back." I heard the other sigh. "I hardly see you anymore; you spend far too much time out in those woods..." There was a pause. "Please don't tell me you have been dealing with witches again." He sounded anxious.

"No, Don't worry, I learnt my lesson with those damn witches. It's more that I prefer my solitude, instead of being attacked all the time for what I am" My curiosity was getting the better of me. What was this man to make people attack him? I wondered. I had a lot of racial abuse for being a dark elf, Nords were the "Superior" Race in Skyrim and all others were out cased. I peered through the gap in the door getting a glance of the two brothers.

They were an intimidating duo, both dressed in heavy armour, the one talking about his curse was all muscle, but what I was drawn to was the intense look in his eyes, his eyes were so light blue they looked white as snow, similar to mine, he had dark war paint smeared around his eyes and shoulder length black hair, his brother looked the exact same except he was a lot leaner.

A new comer greeted the duo and they walked off changing the subject to a more intense one, something about war. I turned my attention to the wooden chest; I lifted the lid, more carefully this time, making sure I didn't make any noise, and... low and behold, more weapons, _go figure! _I thought t myself, however they were beautiful weapons, on top was an engraved bow, beautiful deer ran and jumped gracefully, ivy wrapped around the whole length of the bow, the matching quiver with strong steel arrows were fully equipped, I slung the quiver around my shoulder and attempted to pull the bow, it just showed the extent of my muscles as I couldn't even pull it an inch!

I saw my reflection in a full view mirror by the dresser, I didn't get to see it often, living on the streets you hardly came across one... The person looking back at me looked like a stranger, I still wore my rags with my sore, blood caked feet, (Which reminded me of my main mission, attain shoes!) however with my orc made sword and beautifully engraved bow and quiver I looked almost like a warrior, someone worthy of respect and not just a dog on the street that people thought they could just push aside. Pride grew in my heart, even though I was steeling the things giving me pride. I wondered what the reason was that I was sneaking around collecting weapons, I faintly acknowledged I was building up a desire in myself to be more, but what was I thinking, how could a well known thief, with more than one bounty on my head ever find honest work, and beside, so many things had happened to me in my life I was losing all faith that there were honourable people in this world, I wouldn't even include myself in that circle, I showed people what they had shown me, disrespect and disloyalty.

"Ai!" boomed a voice; I turned around to see a huge hulking figure rushing towards me, a hand wrapped around my throat and lifted me up, off my feet, my back hit the wardrobe and knocked any bit of air I had left in my lungs.


	3. Facing death

***This chapter does have the lovely cart scene, couldn't avoid it, I have thrown my own spin on it though.***

The fierce face from earlier was staring back at me, his eyes scowling. I hadn't noticed before the almost claw like hands this man hand, he really looked half beast. I struggled for breath for what seemed like forever, for a while I thought he was going to kill me. As my vision started to blur and my lungs burned, a switch seemed to turn in the man's eyes and he dropped me to the floor.

"Get out of here kid!" He rasped, almost ashamed of himself. _Kid!_ I'm anything but! I ran to the door, arrows jingling in the quiver I still had on my back, I cursed them, wishing he wouldn't realise I was walking out with his possessions. "Wait" He said pulling me back as he held the quiver, lifting it up, trying to get it off me.

I felt my heart ache just thinking I would be parted from my newly attained pride. I instinctively reached for my sword, unsheathing it from my side, I kicked back, knocking him slightly unstable, he had a look of surprise, then of humour, he looked me up and down, already making an opinion of me, something I had seen far too many times to even care, but this time, this time it was different, I guess it was all the nonsense I had fed myself earlier about looking like a warrior, I didn't want it to end. He huffed, an insult all in itself, saying, just try.

"I bet you can't even swing that blade, never mind harm me with it." I frowned in defiance, looking as mean and tough as I possibly could, and then I sheathed my sword again and smiled.

"No I doubt I could, but I bet I could outrun you." I turned on my heals catching him off guard, swung a bed side table down behind me and sprinted down the hall, I slipped my head between the bow shaft and the string while I ran, it hung comfortably between my breasts. I heard the beast man curse and jump over the table, thankfully no one was in the passage and I ran straight through and upstairs, a clear way through the mead hall and out into the mid morning breeze. With all the hustle of early morning trade and children playing in the streets, no one glanced my way, even though I was in a flat out sprint. The beast man was close on my heels, a lot faster that I had thought he would be. From a different direction I saw a stone flying towards my head... That was the last thing I saw.

Swaying of a cart awoken me from my unconscious state, my head pounded from the impact of the stone, I could feel blood caked on my forehead, I looked around the cart as my vision cleared, a familiar man was sitting in the same cart, _where had I seen him before_? He was dressed in rags with long dark greasy hair, _yes, that's right; he was in the mead hall_. _How the hell did I get here?_ A blond Nord man was talking to me, I wasn't paying him any attention, not only did I hate Nords I had also realised my hands were bound sending me into a panic.

"You're, Ulfric Stormcloak, the leader of the Stormcloaks", I heard the man from the mead hall say, we were all bound I realised; the man next to me was gagged.

"Oi!"I shouted to the mead hall man, "How did I get here?" He ignored me, he too was in a panic, I looked at the man closer, he had a piece of paper sticking out of his pocket, a man wearing rags couldn't be educated, he would be illiterate, it must be an image with little words and a gold coin sum, it would be a bounty, no doubt my bounty, _the son of a bitch dragged me into this! All to get my twenty five gold coin bounty! _Anger filled me. I realised then that my weapons were missing as well.

"Oi!" I shouted again, kicking him in the shin this time, it got his attention.

"Ow! You bitch!" He screamed.

The guard hurried her horse to the side of the cart "Silence you rebels!" She shouted at us as a warning.

"Calm down." Said Ulfric. "We don't want to get into any more trouble."

"Were my weapons?!" I hissed at the thief.

"What?" He asked in genuine ignorance.

"The weapons I was carrying!"

"This is your last warning!" Shouted the guard.

"I don't know" He said, trying to think back. "That man took them." And that was all he was going to give. _That damn man beast took my weapons! _Tears welled up in my eyes.

"You have a lot more to worry about than your weapons." Said Ulfric. He carried on talking but I was distracted.

I could hear faint words, distant, ancient words, they were so familiar, I had heard them the day before, they were the ones that filled me with power. I felt stronger now, even though they were just a faint whisper. The cart stopped, I noticed my surroundings, we were in Helgen, so many times had I been there, I would never have imagined it would be my tomb.

"All right, every one out." Shouted a guard.

"No." Cried the bastard that got me into this mess. "You won't kill me." He took his chance and ran off in a futile effort; the guards fired their arrows killing him before he could get away. I had no remorse, _Serves him right_! I thought looking at his corpse. The guards took names; I hadn't taken in the seriousness of the situation before I saw the headman's chopping block. The guard lectured Ulfric, apparently he was the one that started the war Skyrim had been thrown into, I wasn't one for politics but you were stupid not to realise there was a war, Ulfric Stormcloak had planned the murder of the king and started the rebellion.

Before the guard could finish his sentence, a piercing roar came from the sky, my vision blurred, filling me up with hope as everyone searched the skies. With no sign of any imamate danger, they seemed to move on with the proceeding, ignoring the threat from the skies. A deity started saying her blessings on our lives, I rolled my eyes.

"Oh for the love of Talos, let's get this over with." I chuckled, wanting to give the man a high five. The empire was trying to get rid of the rule of the god Talos so it was as much of a punch in the face he could give with his hands bound. The man knelt down and the headman lifted his axe and in one smooth motion the man's head was cut cleaned off. The guard kicked the man's body out the way.

"Next prisoner." The guard shouted looking at me; I was next, my heart thumped in my chest, _was this where I was going to die? In fucken Helgen of all places! _I knelt down next to the decapitated body, his head was in a small basket, it dawned on me that that was where my head would be in a few seconds, _no dignity in this!_

A roar came from the skies again, this time I saw the figure in the sky, blue scales shimmered like the shine off sea water. The dragon landed on the roof with a huge shriek, the force of its roar knocked the headman to the ground. I shot up, I felt almost as if the dragon had come here to save me. My thoughts were diminished as the dragon directed a powerful roar that knocked me to my feet again.

"Come on!" Shouted Uric, "The gods won't give us another chance." I ran off hands bound, Ulfric had already got his hands on a sword. I felt helpless with my hands bound but couldn't find an opportunity to cut the ropes. I glanced behind me, the dragon was lifting the guards up with is teeth, swallowing them whole. "Quick, to the watch tower." We ran together into Helgans' watch tower.

"Ulfric." I shouted holding out my hand. "My hands are bound." He came over and cut the ropes.

"Quick, arm yourself." He said pointing to a corpse, there was a sword in his sheath; I pulled out the sword, and took his quiver and bow. Even with the attack underway, I felt like a different person, taking orders from Ulfric Stormcloak, brave rebel defying the empire. I could be one of his followers, defending the people of Skyrim's rights.

I ran up the stairs to the top of the watch tower, taking two at a time. Before I got to the top, stones and rubble flew from the wall in front of me, a dragons head stuck out, he was shouting words to me, and I couldn't understand them. The power of his speech knocked me flying, I didn't feel he was deliberately trying to harm me, he was trying to communicate. The dragon seemed distracted and looked to the skies. . A second roar came from the skies, this one felt different, more maleficent. The first blue dragon flew off.

"Oh Stendarr, protect us." Said Ulfric looking out the window below me on the stairs of the watch tower. "Don't tell me there are two dragons." I stared out the hole in the wall at the scene before me; a grass green dragon seemed to come from the opposite direction.


End file.
